Andrew Gostel Interview
This interview was held by Rick123Axel . Andrew Gostel played Eric, a man living in Woodbury and was a member of The Governor's army who attacked the prison. ---- What role/roles have you had in The Walking Dead? ''' I was a Woodbury Citizen in each occurrence. I believe my character name was Eric because I fit the description, although it was never confirmed to me by production. '''What episodes did you appear in? I think there were 8 Did your character have a backstory which was not shown/cut? If not, did you create one for yourself? There is a backstory in one of the new novels Road to Woodbury. In the comics there was some additional story line. I had heard the finale from Season 3 was originally going to be 2 hours but was condensed to 1 so they cut a lot of additional footage. What happened to my character didn't make the cut. It's still entirely possible they still intend to use it so it's best not to discuss. Can you confirm you character's fate? What was filmed of me and two other Woodbury Residents hasn't been shown. My fate remains unknown. They could potentially bring us back. Did you watch the show or read the graphic novel prior to your role? I hadn't watched the show before coming on board. The show was labeled under a different title so I didn't have a clue until I arrived that first day. It's very secretive, they go to great lengths to prevent leaks. Everyone is on a need to know basis. ' What is the atmosphere like on the set of such a serious, dramatic show?' It's interesting that even though we know what happens in our scenes we are still left speculating how they intend to piece it together especially when we're not privy to many other scenes. The show is just as interesting and fresh in very much the same way your average viewer digests it. Everyone loves being a part of the show. It's truly an honor to get the opportunity to be a part of a this cultural infatuation. So, professionalism is always there. The main actors are intense and seem to remain in character even when the camera isn't rolling. However, it's not so intense that they don't interact or cutup once in awhile. It really is a family environment. I've met many new close knit friends as a result with production staff, actors, stand-ins and extras. What I loved is when some of the main actors would come by to watch us film to encourage us even though they weren't involved with the scene. Andrew Lincoln gave us an awesome pep talk before the Arena scene. Was there anymore to the scenes that didn't make it past post-production with you in them? I can't elaborate anymore than what Sherrie Billings already discussed in her interview. I wouldn't want to say anything that would jeopardize my future involvement. Do you have any interesting or funny stories from your time on the set? So many memorable moments...When you see Martinez and I on the truck assaulting the prison he blows up the tower. The scene was real in that we actually drove through with burning embers showering down on us. While firing next to Martinez some of his burning shells made their way into my sleeve and down my neck. It was never dangerous but Martinez got a huge kick out of watching me wiggle like a sissy after cut was called. Not one of my best moments but quite memorable. What was the best thing about working on The Walking Dead? ''' Getting the opportunity to be a part of something that means so much to so many people. '''If a zombie apocalypse were to happen, would you rather be in Woodbury or the prison? I would prefer Woodbury. You have to retain a sense of humanity and that best serves me living in a community that has the look/feel of a hometown. Are you currently working on anything interesting that you can reveal? I recently had a speaking role on Discovery Investigation as an NCIS interrogator. Thank you again on behalf of the entire wiki! We appreciate it very much! No problem. Good luck! Category:Interviews